


And I Will Be There For You In The Middle Of The Night

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Debut Monsta X, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: pre-debut, pre-no mercy - Jooheon and Minhyuk meet and fall in love. Pieces inspired by "Middle of the Night" released in 2019.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	And I Will Be There For You In The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> please take a moment to sign Wonho's petition, if you haven't done so already! At the time of publishing, it's been 66 days since he was forced out of MX and we're still fighting. Let's do our best to bring him home.
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

**_I thought I'd never ever need you / Now all I wanna do is see you_ **

“Hi!” a bright-eyed and smiling boy slid right up to Jooheon and bowed excitedly. “I’m Minhyuk! What’s your name?” His smile was wide and pretty, and it caught Jooheon off-guard. He blushed at the older boy’s sincerity.

“I-- I’m Jooheon,” he finally managed, a bashful hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Nice to meet you,” he bowed slightly in return. He and Minhyuk moved to sit against the wall of the dance studio, all but deserted now that the class was finished - a few boys sat huddled in the corner, sharing a small bag of chips and muttering sleepily about being too sore to move. 

Minhyuk stretched his hands over his head and cracked his back, making Jooheon wince a little at the unexpected sound. “I can crack yours for you, if you want,” the older boy said, and they shared a laugh. “What position are you?” Minhyuk asked, eyes wide and kind. Jooheon blushed.

“I’m a rapper,” Jooheon explained as he took in the sight of the other boy, slim frame hidden in a too-large hoodie and baggy sweatpants. “What about you?”

“Me? Vocals,” Minhyuk sighed, tired from dancing. “ _ How _ have we never met before? You’re so cute, I would have definitely remembered meeting you.” He winked playfully at Jooheon, who blushed even harder now, and looked down at his hands. 

_ Who is this guy? _ Jooheon mused.  _ He’s so blunt. _ “Do you say that to all the fresh blood?” He joked, nudging the older boy with his shoulder and earning a laugh from him. “I’m pretty new. I’ve not really met anyone yet.”

Minhyuk’s eyes glittered. “Ah! Would you like to? I’m friends with some other trainees, but we haven’t met a rapper yet! You could be our missing piece.”

_ Missing piece, huh?  _

The kind frankness of the older boy’s words made Jooheon think he should dislike him; but he couldn’t. There was something about him that drew Jooheon near; in the few weeks since he’d moved into the dorms and started with the company, he’d kept to himself - barely speaking unless politeness demanded it. But here was this boy, twinkling and bright, telling him within five minutes of meeting, that he was what he needed?

Jooheon wanted to say:  _ I don’t need to be anyone’s missing piece; I’m my own person. Who knows how long we’ll be here, anyway? What’s the use in making friends who will all leave you? _

But instead, his heart beat fast to see how earnestly the older boy looked at him, features sharp and soft all at once. Every instinct he had (that told him not to get attached to pretty seniors and their sweet words) flew out the window. He smiled, and against his better judgment, he heard himself say, “okay, hyung.”

“Excellent!” Minhyuk grinned from ear to ear and pulled the young rapper up to his feet. “God, you’re so  _ cute _ !” He squeezed Jooheon’s arm. “Come on! Let’s go meet them for lunch.”

As the boys walked through the hallways together, Minhyuk muttered to himself. “Jooheonie, Jooheon, Jooheonie, Jooheon,” a soft melody in his voice.

Jooheon made a silly face. “Hyung, what are you doing?” they laughed as they walked. 

Minhyuk looked back at him with his wide eyes, and Jooheon was struck dumb all over again by how pretty he was. “I’m  _ trying _ to think of what to call you,” he explained, matter-of-factly, huffing theatrically. 

“Just Jooheon is fine, hyung,” the rapper replied, suddenly bashful having Minhyuk’s eyes on him. “Really.”

But Minhyuk shook his head. “Someone as cute as you deserves a cute nickname, Jooheonie,” he smiled. And then, his eyes grew even wider, if that was at all possible - with an idea. “Honey!” He blurted.

“W—what?” Jooheon seemed thrown by the English word -  _ isn’t that what couples call each other!? _ \- “Honey?” 

Minhyuk smiled, pleased with himself. “It’s perfect,” he ruffled the younger boy’s hair. “You’re cute like a bumble bee, with a voice like honey. Get it?” He winked at Jooheon, his mind seemingly made up. 

Jooheon smiled at Minhyuk, and suddenly felt warm all over. “I— I like that,” he agreed at last. 

**_I hate sleeping alone / I'm picking up the phone_ **

“You’re moving? What do you mean?” Jooheon was confused. 

“It happens here sometimes,” Minhyuk explained, shrugging it off. “It sucks because you get close to your roommates, but then you meet new guys and make more friends. So it’s not so bad.” He offered the rapper a sip of his banana milk, which Jooheon accepted, letting Minhyuk hold it while he drank. “Besides, I can’t be too upset about it.” He tried his best to stifle a smile.

“Why not?  _ I _ would be,” Jooheon pouted.  _ If someone moved me away from you, I’d be upset _ , he thought, but didn’t say. He lolled his head back against the couch edge. The sounds of chattering and singing echoed through the halls of Jooheon’s dorm, where the two spent most of their time these days, when they weren’t in classes. 

“Hmm,” Minhyuk smiled coyly. “Because they’re moving me into the dorms right next to yours!” He pinched Jooheon’s cheek, and a fake squak of pain pierced through the hallway. “Isn’t that great?” 

“What, really?” Jooheon’s cheeks bloomed pink.  _ You’ll be so close to me, now _ … he couldn’t help the smile that curled onto his lips. 

“Yeah!” Minhyuk replied excitedly. “So it will be easier to have movie nights now, no need to carry your blanket all the way to my floor. I’ll just be a couple of walls away.”

~ 

**JH** : I can’t believe you picked ANOTHER scary movie for us to watch with the guys, hyung 

**MH** :  ㅋㅋㅋ you can’t sleep now, Honey?

**JH** : no and it’s your fault, meanie

**MH** : don’t be mad at me! TT   
**MH** : you promised to buy me lunch tomorrow 

**JH** : are you kidding?   
**JH** : it’s you who should be buying me lunch!  
**JH** : you’re more senior than me anyway, you should be taking care of me instead of scaring me on purpose 

**MH** : I’m sorry honey TT  
**MH** ; are you really not able to sleep?

**JH** : NO! I don’t want ghosts to get me. 

**MH** : come and get the door then^^

**JH** : the door? Why?

**MH** : just come get the door, it’s cold in the hallway!

Laughing to himself, Jooheon obediently rolled out of bed and went to let Minhyuk in; he was greeted with a hug that almost made him lose his footing, and he instantly felt better. Still, he wanted to milk the situation a little more, so he put on his best pouting face. “You think one little hug is gonna make it up to me?”

Minhyuk saw right through his act, but indulged him anyway. “Of course not,” he grinned, pulling Jooheon back towards his room. “I’ll sleep next to you and keep the ghosts away, of course.” 

Jooheon smiled at the warmth in Minhyuk’s voice, so too the warmth that seemed to radiate from where he held his hand, guiding him in the dark.

  
  


**_I never thought it'd get like this / Still think about the very first kiss_ **

“Hyung, it’s gonna be okay,” Jooheon held Minhyuk close as he cried into his shoulder. He could feel his shirt become wet and tear-stained, but it didn’t matter. “Please don’t cry. It’s going to work out in the end.”

Minhyuk’s breathing came ragged and shallow, as he tried to compose himself. He wrapped his arms around Jooheon tighter, as if trying not to collapse from the news. They were, for once, blessedly alone in the dorm, and beyond displays of shyness now; Jooheon kissed the top of his head. “I really thought I’d make it this time,” he said, voice small; broken. 

Jooheon hated to see Minhyuk cry; it was a rare sight, and made his heart ache. Between the two of them, he was usually the one who needed comforting the most - whether it be homesickness or sore muscles or hunger that kept him awake and wanting the other boy’s warm embrace to take his mind off the emptiness in his belly. He curled his fingers through Minhyuk’s long black hair, trying his best to soothe him. “You  _ will _ make it, hyung,” Jooheon reassured him. “I know you will.”  _ Maybe… maybe we’ll debut together, one day.  _

“I’m so tired, Jooheonie,” Minhyuk wiped his tears gracelessly with his sleeve, and Jooheon gently took his hands away from his face and wiped his cheeks with gentle fingers. He tried to smile, but Jooheon shook his head as if giving him permission to show his true feelings. Minhyuk swallowed hard. “I have to debut. I just have to. My parents are counting on me.” He sniffled again and threw his head back, as if willing his tears to stop coming. 

Jooheon’s heart broke; he pulled him close again, holding him tightly. “Hyung, you  _ will _ debut,” he whispered against his neck. “It’s okay to cry,” he rubbed reassuring circles into Minhyuk’s back. “Come lie down with me, you’ll feel better.” Minhyuk nodded into Jooheon’s neck, and let himself be pulled up off the couch and into Jooheon’s room. 

The oldest boy in the dorm, Hyunwoo, was sleeping like the dead in his top bunk - Jooheon and Minhyuk crept in quietly, and slipped into the rapper’s bottom bunk on the opposite end of the room without saying anything; Hyunwoo was a serious dancer, and needed his sleep where he could get it. Jooheon and Minhyuk settled into the small bed, facing each other and their legs comfortably entwined under the covers. Minhyuk had stopped crying now, and his eyes were wide and calm as they stared into Jooheon’s. For a while, neither boy said anything; Jooheon took Minhyuk’s hand in his and curled it against his chest, shirt still a little damp from the other boy’s tears. 

Minhyuk broke their comfortable quiet at last, voice a whisper. “Thank you, Jooheonie,” he said, at least allowing a small smile to curl onto his lips. He sighed. “You always know how to make me feel better.” 

Jooheon’s heart nearly leapt from his mouth to see how soft and honest Minhyuk was being. He didn’t know what to say; he simply snaked his arms around his slim frame and brought him closer. “I’ll always be here to make you feel better,” he heard himself say.  _ I shouldn’t make promises I don’t know if I can keep,  _ he chastised himself _. What if we get separated again? What if he makes it, and leaves me behind? What if I debut without him? _ His head swam, and he held Minhyuk tighter as if trying to dispel those thoughts.  _ No _ , he calmed himself.  _ That won’t happen. _ “I won’t ever leave your side,” he said aloud. 

“Promise, Honey?” Minhyuk’s voice was soft, hopeful. “I don’t ever want to be away from you.”

“I promise.” Jooheon pressed their foreheads together. “No matter what happens in the future,” he said, voice low and honest, “I won’t let them separate us.” He curled his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair in what he hoped was a comforting way, and was relieved when he felt the other boy relax under his touch. His heart broke to see him in pain; so much so that he could not help what he did next. He looked into Minhyuk’s eyes and brushed the fringe from his face, and pressed his lips to his in a gentle kiss. Minhyuk’s eyes fluttered closed and he melted into Jooheon; he was not taken aback. Curling their legs in closer, Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Jooheon as he felt the rapper deepen the kiss. Jooheon’s hands found their way to hold Minhyuk’s face, and his entire body felt like he was touched by sunshine.

Across the room, Hyunwoo, who had been woken up by their arrival after all, smiled to himself and turned onto his other side, to give the boys some semblance of privacy. 

  
  


**_If you want me to stay for the rest of my life / You've got me / You've got me_ **

“The last person to debut… Lee Minhyuk.” 

Minhyuk couldn’t breathe. His eyes went glassy and it took every ounce of strength in him not to collapse when he heard his name. His eyes darted over to the others, who stood in front of him - not proudly, like he’d expected; everyone seemed so tired, so very broken. His chest burned hot as he tried not to cry, from happiness, fatigue, heartbreak for his friends who didn’t make it; all of it was too much. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and cry. 

~ 

The boys shuffled into their dorm, words failing them. It was a happy occasion; but why did they all feel like crying? The time seemed to go by too fast and too slowly all at once; Minhyuk looked at his phone - without realizing, he’d been sat on the sofa for three hours already. His cheeks burned; tear-stained. He’d been crying the entire time. Sighing, he decided it was time to go to bed.  _ Things will feel different in the morning _ , he told himself.  _ You will debut. These guys are family now. And Jooheon… he’s here. So stop crying.  _ He climbed into bed; Hoseok snoring above him in the top bunk, Kihyun and Hyunwoo on the opposite side, snoring in harmony - maybe sleep would come to him easily too, he mused. Lying on his back, Minhyuk gathered the blanket up around his face, burrowing into their softness. He sighed. Closed his eyes. Tried to sleep. 

But could not. 

There was the shadow of a familiar figure in the doorway; sniffling quietly. Minhyuk recognized that sound, and sat up in bed, extending a hand. “Honey, Honey…” Minhyuk whispered gently. “Honey, come here,” he shifted the blanket by way of welcome for the rapper, who slipped into the bed without a word and attached himself to Minhyuk like a koala, face buried in the older boy’s neck. He’d been crying, too; of course he had. Minhyuk kissed his forehead and cupped his face with his hands, reassuring and gentle. 

“I’ve got you,” Minhyuk whispered, kissing his cheeks; the salt of his tears sitting heavy on his tongue. “I’ve got you, Honey,” he repeated. 

“We made it,” Jooheon said at last, voice small from crying all night. “But why do I feel so sad?” He looked into Minhyuk’s eyes for an answer. 

Seeing how injured he was, Minhyuk let himself be angry. “This fucking company,” he cursed, under his breath, “making us do all of this, go through this on television. It’s the cameras that made this so much worse,” he held fast to the slim figure of the other boy; fists clenched, holding tightly to his shirt. “They put us through hell for the country to watch, and said it would make us strong.” 

Jooheon could feel the anger in Minhyuk’s voice, and felt guilty for bringing it up. “I’m sorry, hyung,” he said, burrowing in further to Minhyuk’s neck. “I didn’t mean to make you angry.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes softened and he loosened his grip on Jooheon’s shirt, slipping his hands underneath instead to hold him, skin on skin. “No, baby, no,” he corrected him, kissing his cheek. “I’m just tired. But,” he coaxed Jooheon to look him in the eye, and pressed their foreheads together. “Look at us,” he smiled, despite everything. “We made it, Honey. We’re gonna debut together, and nothing’s gonna separate us.” 

“Promise, hyung?”

“I promise, my Honey.” 

_ And I'll be on the way in the middle of night  
_ _ 'Cause I can never wait for the morning to rise  
_ _ We're kissing in the car underneath all the light  
_ _ You've got me  
_ _ You've got me  
_ _ And I'll be on the way in the middle of night  
_ _ It's something in the way you've been running my mind  
_ _ If you want me to stay for the rest of my life  
_ _ You've got me  
_ __ You've got me...


End file.
